


A Knock Away

by Caffeinated_Writer



Series: How We Met [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, Winter Break, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Writer/pseuds/Caffeinated_Writer
Summary: “And that’s how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve.”Winter break is approaching and plans need to be discussed.





	A Knock Away

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to make a series out of this story! A series of connected one-shots that show the progression of Peter and Readers relationship purely on whatever prompts I am either sent or find in passing on Tumblr.
> 
> This takes place sometime after the events of Spiderman: Homecoming.

Peter never considered himself the suavest guy around and quite frankly when put next to the opposite sex he became an awkward mess. It was how he had been the entire time he had crushed on Liz, well, up until she left. Since then Peter had merely reverted back to his usual self, awkward but minus the mess. He found that manageable. 

Well…until he met you.

* * *

Peter had been fully prepared to take the brunt of Flash’s abuse like he had every day since being a freshman. A couple of knocked down books, some snarky commentary, and Peter would be on his way. A tiring, at times hurtful, routine he had simply become accustomed to but before he could reclaim his chemistry book from the floor a pair of black boots beat him to it.

For a minute Peter just starred, not entirely sure what you would do. Rarely did anybody come to his defense when Flash came to torment him so he assumed you had come merely to take part in the teasing. So with bated breath, he steeled himself and waited for the torment…that ultimately never came.

Peter looked on in awe as you stepped between Flash and himself as if to make yourself a human shield, before bending down and collecting his fallen books. You flashed Peter a shy smile every now and again as you staked the books and Peter felt heart skip a beat. Once everything had been collected you stood to your full height with Peter mechanically following suit. Peter attempted to find his voice, which he hadn’t realized he’d lost but kept coming up short. He was sure he looked like a gaping fish but he was thankful you didn’t notice because you had long since set your sights on Flash.

“Isn’t it a bit early in the morning to be a douche?” You glared, hand resting defiantly on your hips. Peter hid behind his hand as he felt a bit of laughter begin to bubble to the surface, your comment catching him off guard. By the time Peter got his laughter under control Flash had stomped off in a huff.

Peter watched you turn to face him, shy smile back in place as you extended your arm to return his fallen books. You two stood there awkwardly not sure what to say. By the time Peter finally found his voice you had beat him to the punch.

“Um you wouldn’t happen to know where classroom 301 is, would you.” You asked, nervously tugging on the sleeves of your leather jacket. “I’m kind of –totally- lost.”

“Chemistry? With Mr. Cobbwell?” Peter replied breathlessly, still stunned from the previous situation (which he noticed you had no interest in discussing).

“Oh my gosh, yes! I asked the woman at the front desk after she gave me my schedule and she just looked at me like I was crazy for asking.” You rambled “or it was a look of hatred for me…I can’t be sure.”

Peter chuckled. “She looks at everyone like that. I think she just doesn’t like teenagers…or very possibly just people.”

“Then why work somewhere that requires working with teenagers and human interaction?” You mumbled, hand placed under your chin as you looked up at the dirty ceiling in feign thought.

Peter let out a slight laugh as he nodded his head in agreement.

Another moment of silence fell over you two, neither one really sure what to say but Peter couldn’t help but find it cute how you nervously tugged at your tank top and the white fabric of your distressed jeans.

“Um…I can show you the way to Mr. Cobbwell’s class,” Peter offered “that’s my next class too…”

Looking up from your jeans you flashed him a breathtaking smile and Peter, for the second time that day, in a matter of minutes, felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

_That was close to three months ago_ , Peter thought dazedly starring out the lunch room windows.

Since that day Peter had learned your name was (Y/N), you had recently moved back to New York from Canada, and from what he could tell, through sitting in four classes with you, you were a great student. Peter often found himself awestruck by your intelligence thus making it no surprise that you had managed to become a few teachers favorite student.

You were a little shy and standoffish but for the most part friendly to everyone. Unsurprisingly it took you all of a day to get a quiet and standoffish Michelle talking to you.  
Of course, these were only the things Peter had observed…from afar. See, while there had been short moments of commentary between the two of you in passing Peter hadn’t really found the courage to have a long-term conversation with you. The more he felt his crush on you grow the harder he found it to; quite frankly, even speak around you. Your recent move into his building hadn’t helped much either.

He honestly hadn’t even realized a new tenant had moved into the vacant apartment two doors down, with school and spider-man hogging so much of his time and attention. And Peter had to note that he never did learn your last name, having been so caught up in his thoughts he had missed it when Mr. Cobbwell introduced you. So when standing in front of your door, with a container full of Aunt May’s store bought ‘welcome to the building’ cookies, he had no reason to think the nameplate on the door titled ‘ **Wilson** ’ would be you.

Thankfully for Peter you didn’t seem too put off as he stood there for several minutes, rooted to the floor, mouth slightly ajar in shock.

Peter couldn’t be sure how long he stood there in shock much less if he even said two words to you – if he did he didn’t remember- but by the time he snapped out of it you had gently taken the cookies out of his hand, flashed him a shy smile he found so cute, and closed your door. At that moment Peter decided that was **_easily_** one of his most embarrassing moments with you. But to Peter’s surprise the next day you cheerfully waved at him as you crossed paths in the hallway, as you always did.

The chatter of familiar voices forced Peter to look away from the snowfall happening outside the lunchroom windows. Peter turned to greet Ned but, as per usual, his words got caught in his throat when he realized Ned was with you.

“Hey, Peter.” You greeted, dropping your bag in the seat right across from him. While you and Peter had long since moved past him gawking at you in the last month, it was a fairly rare occurrence for you to sit and eat lunch with him. Usually, you preferred to sit with your best friend Michelle who often liked to sit and read books in quiet.

“H-Hey (Y/N), how are you?” Peter blushed. You smiled, finding his stutter and fresh blush quite cute.

“I’m good! I’m patiently waiting –not really- for winter break.”

“Oh, any plans?” Peter asked, nervously tugging at his khakis under the table.

“Not really.” You shrugged easily, lazily pushing your cafeteria food around the plate. Silently you couldn’t help but wonder why you kept wasting your money on the disgusting mush.

“Not even for Christmas?” Ned questioned mouth full with the cafeteria mush. You chuckled as you slid a napkin in his direction, amused by the exasperation in his voice.

“Still no. What about you Peter? Any plans for the merriest time of the year?”

For a moment Peter sat in stumped silence. He hadn’t really thought about what Christmas would look like this year. His Uncle Ben had usually been the planner for all the Christmas festivities and with him no longer around…if he was being completely honest it was a topic that he and Aunt May had tried to avoid.

The silence stretched on for a few minutes as Peter debated what to say, nervously tugging at his clothes under the table. The wait wasn’t too long as Ned, in an attempt to be helpful, decided to speak up on Peter’s behalf.

“Well Peter’s Uncle passed away so, um, he’s not really sure either.” Ned babbled in a poor attempt to help Peter fill in the silence.

You continued to sit in awkward silence as you watched Peter stare at Ned in shock, clearly not expecting his personal business to be outed the way it had been. But you couldn’t blame him; who wanted their personal issues outed to people you weren’t close to? You weren’t sure what Michelle and Peter’s relationship was but you and Peter, while on friendly terms, weren’t exactly at secret telling closeness yet.

You sighed. The art of comforting someone wasn’t a skill you had mastered yet (at least not in the traditional sense) but at this point, you would do anything to get the hurt, confused, and embarrassed look off of Peter’s poor face.

  
“One Christmas Eve I ended up on the Brooklyn Bridge naked…ish.”

  
You could have sworn somewhere in a distance a record scratched with how quickly all eyes at the table landed on you, eyes wide in shock. Even Michelle, who liked to mind her own business most if not all of the time, pulled her eyes away from the book she had been reading so intently since the moment she had sat down.

“W-What?” Peter stuttered as a fresh blush began to break out over his face as he finally began to comprehend what was said.

“How’d that happen?” Ned snickered, the urge to fall into hysterical laughter barely hidden under the surface. You playfully rolled eyes before going into your story.

As you began to elaborate on your statement, changing bits of the story that you felt would reveal too much of your private life, you were happy to see that Peter was no longer tense and uncomfortable as he had long since fallen into a fit of laughter with Ned.

“And that’s how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve.” You finished, shrugging your shoulder nonchalantly.

Ned opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the loud ringing of the school bell, the lunch period coming to an end. Slinging your backpack over your shoulder you turned to smile at Peter.

“Hey, Parker…”

Peter looked up expectantly, his laughter beginning to die down as he gave you his undivided attention.

“You ever get bored or need something to do this break…I’m always one knock away.” You winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is long over (I know) but work, school, and sickness got in the way of me posting this at the time and it's the New Year. One of my resolutions was to get back into writing and to try writing something I haven't done before (which happens to be Reader inserts) so to start off the New Year I decided to post this. And If I didn't force myself to post it now I probably wouldn't post it until the end of 2018. 
> 
> I'm rusty with the writing (haven't really written much in close to three(ish) years) and this is my first Reader-insert soo fingers crossed lol


End file.
